The present invention relates, first, to a device for winding longitudinally separated webs, especially paper webs, on reel cores that are mounted alternately on one and on the opposite side of a backing roll in such a way as to rotate on displaceable bearing brackets and that are forced against one generating line of the backing roll, the number of cores being equal to the number of webs and the device being equipped with means for removing the finished reels and with knives for separating the web longitudinally and transversely and, second, to a method of changing the finished reels and empty cores in such a device.
Generic machines for winding longitudinally separated webs are known, from U.S. Pat. 3,332,636 for example.